Family
by sunstar989
Summary: While Warden Zobotnik is on patrol, he finds a light on in the main control room. Who in all of No Zone would disobey the order of 'Go to bed?


It is late, cold and dark tonight and do you know where I am right now? Come one, take a guess. No guesses? Well then, I'll just tell you. I, Warden Zobotnik, am scouting the area for some unknown reason, just in case someone is stupid enough to break the laws. Many No Zonians always wonder why I'm so big on obeying the rules. I am not oblivious of all the talk about me being an insane heartless psychopath. I am not deaf. I can hear the noise coming out of people's mouth that we call words and sentences. So, for anyone listening to the thoughts in my brain, I am not an insane psychopath, I am the warden, the head of all the Zone Cops in No Zone. But I wouldn't tell any of the other citizens of No Zone; it would be a complete waste of my time and energy. Just like it was a waste of time and energy for me to be out here, instead of in bed, asleep.

Why am I out here anyways? Someone else should be out here! Not me! I have the highest position in the entire zone for goodness sakes! It makes no since that I'm doing this task, especially since I don't have to. You know what, starting today, I'm just gonna stop. I will not lose my sleep for a job someone else is supposed to do. So what if something happens during the night? So what if all of No Zone goes into a state of panic during the night? That is neither my problem nor concern. My conscious will get over it eventually. It just might be for the best, it's not like anyone wants me around, not like I care about how they feel about me.

Wait a minute, is that a light. Why is the light still on in there, I thought I told all the Zone Cops to be finished for the night? I groaned slightly annoyed. Of course they wouldn't do one simple task and turn off the lights while they are running out to do who knows what in their own quarters. I quietly walked towards and into the main camera room. I softly closed the door behind me, allowing my eyes to adjust to the sudden light. I looked around. Just by looking it was obvious someone was in here for a while. All the camera screens were on, the desk was covered with soda cans and a coffee cup, the coffee machine was turned on and empty, and the cabinet which held all the coffee and other needed items, was also empty. I shook my head disapprovingly. Did they think their parents were going to clean up after them or something? I did not expect this from them at all; they were all orphans after all. It's not like they had parents to clean up after them, and they were usually more tidy than this, so why would they do this now? I shivered.

"Goodness its cold!" I murmured bitterly. Were they trying to catch there death or something? It's colder than winter in here! Who in the world left the air conditioner on? This is silly! Quite childish actually. Why would someone be so irresponsible? Who would be this irresponsible? I just shook my head. When I find out who did this, they better have a good excuse to leave this place in such a mess or else I'll demote them to janitorial duty. After that, then I'll make them wish I killed them.

Wait a second, what was that?! I'm not going crazy, I know I heard something. I sounded something... Something like that! There it goes again! I knew I hear a squeak! Wait, a squeak? Do we have mice living around here? That still doesn't explain the mess though. I look around.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" I called out softly. No one would believe the fact that I would ever say anything softly. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of someone hearing me speaking softly to anyone. I frowned and raised my eye brow at the sound of soft sniffling, and I follow it to the main desk where the cameras screens sit before. I look around, and then, with a sigh, I kneel down to look under it. A surprised gasp left my lips before I could stop it. Under the desk, in between two chairs, was Zonic, my head Zone Cop, curled up in a ball, sleeping and shivering. Immediately I put two and two together and made a realization. Zonic must have been on patrol in here so no one would catch him disobeying orders. And when he got too tired to stay up on his own, he pigged out on energy drinks and put the air conditioner on full blast to keep him away.

Well that didn't work to well, stupid disobedient brat. He's was trying to kill himself. He'll be so disappointed that I'm going to do it for him… Tomorrow, after I make sure he sleeps long enough. I smirked, he will freak out when I tell him he's not working tomorrow, after he freaks out when he finds out he over slept. Well, someone has to clean up and put this crazy hedgehog to bed. Like I said before, I am not heartless. I will not leave this room a mess for someone else to clean up, and I will not leave the brat to catch his death in this artic winter wonderland of a control room. With a groan, I quickly pick the blue hedgehog up and in to a chair and with a sigh, I take off my jacket and drape it over him. My conscious is going on a good deed rampage today. I stare at him for a bit, cuddling into my jacket like it's a life line, and with a small smile, I get to work on cleaning.

It didn't that long really, but I suppose it would help the matters knowing I had to take Zonic to bed, getting ready for my horrible punishments to give to him. I can't wait until tomorrow. I am slightly surprised at how sarcastic that had sound, but not really. I must be going soft. I lift the blue hedgehog, rapping him in my jacket and was surprise to see how light he was. He really needs to eat more, starting tomorrow. I'll make sure he eats a full breakfast even if I have to stay with him and spoon feed myself. I couldn't help but feel surprise at the statement, wasn't I suppose to hate this stupid brat?

All of sudden I came to another realization. I never hated the idiot, I just hate how he hides his disrespect in professionalism and the fact he does stupid things all the time. I am so much older than him and he is not yet a child. Also I am in a higher position than him. Though I make mistakes at times, I usually know what I'm doing. At the sound of the sigh I look down and smile gently. Seeing him asleep like this, I see a child. Funny is twisted fate. I never thought to say it like this, but maybe, maybe I am more than just the leader of the Zone Cops.

I turn off the air and the lights, leaving the room behind.

Maybe, I am the leader of a family. It makes since I suppose. None of the Zone Cops have living family, and if they truly hate it here, they could leave. So maybe, they see all of us as a crazy family and they just can't leave. Maybe I could try to be a little bit nicer, it wouldn't hurt after all. I quickly and silently make it through the hallway in to Zonic's room. Gently opening the door, I go through. I look around the simple room with distaste.

"Goodness Zonic, not even a poster! You need help." I couldn't help but say to the heavily sleeping form. I gently set him down on the bed, arranging my jacket to cover his whole body; I do NOT want him to get sick in the morning because of his stupidity. After all, I don't want a sickness to punish him; I want that privilege all to myself.

I allowed myself to caress the hedgehog's quills and smirked with amusement on how innocent he looked.

"Are you happy now, Zonic? Trying to kill yourself with pneumonia while you were sleeping in that cold room? You are a stupid brat. And when you wake up, I'll make you regret tonight. I could even demote for your childish stupidity."

I took my hand off Zonic's head and decided something. I could pretend not to care any day off the week. But starting now, I have to make sure my family is safe to live another day. I walked towards the door and start to leave. I looked back at sleeping hedgehog.

"Night Zonic."

I closed the door behind me and let out a sigh. If he says anything I will deny it, maybe. I'll figure it out when the sun comes up, but right now, I'm ready to get into my warm, comfortable bed. I am _**NOT**_ a vampire after all and I really want to sleep.


End file.
